teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 66 - Demon with the Atomic Brain
April 7, 2018 New serial. New theater. In the first segment Nurse Feratu and Rick Edison are waiting for Dr. Bob Tesla’s arrival from the Jackson Lunar Base. The Nurse and Rick help Dr. Bob out of his gear. The Nurse is extremely relieved, once Dr. Bob arrives. Dr. Bob is also glad to see Nikola Tesla and the Nurse. Dr. Bob had been at the lunar base because, after the last show, they had received a message to hurry and come to the base. Dr. Bob found out there had been in a pod people invasion there. Dr. Bob played an audio clip from Cadet Ruby from the Jackson Lunar Base explaining why he left. Cadet Ruby stated that she has been able to clear the sabotage from the radio and that everyone on base was compromised and replaced by space plant duplicates while they sleep. Ruby is fighting to stay awake but she has been awake for days already, trapped in the control room. She knows that she does not have time to be saved and is setting up the emergency incendiary protocol set up after the space plant zombie attack in the 1970’s. She is hoping this will help contain the pod people and keep them from attacking Earth. Dr. Bob says by the time he got there everything was destroyed and there are only ashes left. He wishes he could have had a sample of the pods to test. Dr. Bob, trying to lighten to mood, tells the audience that Christopher R. Mihm is making 2 full movies this year and the Nurse asked if Mihm had gone mad, Dr. Bob states he just thinks Mihm doesn’t want to sleep. Dr. Bob asked Rick and the Nurse if they were able to get everything moved over while he was gone and they confirmed that they did. Rick said he had had a hard time getting an Igor from the Igor Union, but eventually got one but he hadn’t seen him in a while. Dr. Bob, checking is the console, found that the weather control had been sent to winter. The Nurse is annoyed as she had been freezing, Rick says that is the only way to play Galaga. Dr. Bob changed it back and says things should warm up now. In the second segment Dr. Bob and Rick, who has a container of Tide Pods, come up from the lab. When the Nurse comes down she sees the Tide Pod containers and takes them from Rick, complaining that it’s been like dealing with a small child, she must constantly watch him. Dr. Bob sends the Nurse back to the table after thanking her. Rick says he doesn’t need to be watched, and she comments she really does. Dr. Bob asks Rick where the Igor that was hired went, Rick, says the last he saw him he went to storage room B. Dr. Bob says nothing should be there, he decides to send Rick there to check on him and tells him to call up and stay in touch as he is worried. In the third segment, Rick has gone to storage room B and called up to Dr. Bob. The lights appear to not be working but when Rick turns on his flashlight he finds many, non-Tide, pods. He tells Dr. Bob to start the fire protocol but grabs Dr. Bob 2 pods before leaving for study. Dr. Bob almost starts the fire protocol while Rick is in there but Rick tells him to wait till he gets out as he is allergic to dying. Once Rick is out Dr. Bob start the fire protocol and burned the content of storage room B. Rick comes back up saying that Dr. Bob cut it a bit close, his cape has been singed. He gives Dr. Bob the 2 pods he was able to carry back up. Dr. Bob states they will take the samples back to the lab and see if the can find a way of detecting and stopping them. The Nurse comes down, much to Dr. Bob’s confusion. The Nurse states that spending so much time with Rick has caused her to begin regaining some of her memories as she is now getting flashbacks. She tells Dr. Bob she needs to find out who she is. Dr. Bob tells her to take a sabbatical, he says that maybe she can find out what the wedding ring is about. The Nurse wonders if she could be married to Michael Kaiser. Watch the Episode.